Hetalia Drabbles
by Hitman Leona
Summary: Oneshots of different characters. Contains yaoi in some chapters. Whether its implied, out there or hinted.   Pervertedness with the Bad Touch Trio in some chapters also. Chapter 1: Fireworks
1. Fireworks

**Leo-san: Um, well, here's another oneshot. I've made a lot of oneshots lately, haven't I? But this is chapter is going to revolve around Berlin and Madrid. Pairings will be hinted or fully out there. If you don't like Yaoi, I suggest you leave. Also, this chapter contains a bit of angst. Sorry, I don't really like angst but it works for this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own Berlin, not Madrid since he belongs to Kikilu Banner.**

-====Fireworks====-

Berlin was having a nice stroll through the town. She was in a surprisingly good mood today. She was also humming _My Song That is Written by Me, For Me_, a song her brother Prussia wrote.

The only reason she's in such a good mood was because Madrid had asked her to watch the fireworks with him later on that night. The good thing was, he told her yesterday morning.

Right now it was only 10:35 AM. The other girls of the gang, (The gang having The London Twins, Moscow, Paris, Madrid, Romeo, Washington D.C., Beijing and Tokyo) squealed in delight for Berlin, who gave a weak glare towards their direction.

Berlin sighed, remembering what happened yesterday. Berlin had walked around a corner and saw 'Madrid' flirting with another girl.

Her heart dropped and she saw 'Madrid' wrap an arm around the other girl and kiss her cheeks.

It was like Palermo all over again! She felt tears go down her cheeks, she turned and walked away, crying.

The girl that was with 'Madrid' walked off, giggling. 'Madrid' turned around and saw Berlin walk away, he had a smirk on his face. He took off the reddish brown wig and green contacts. It was Palermo! And he was back for revenge.

"Its all going according to plan," Palermo chuckled, he walked off, following Berlin.

_~Meanwhile with Berlin and the girls~_

"_Mein gott!_" Berlin yelled frustrated, she threw a pillow at the wall.

Hungary and the girls just glanced at each other. They had a feeling Palermo had did this. Dressing up as Madrid, but Berlin wouldn't listen to them.

Berlin kept cursing in her native tongue, "_Ich hasse diese dumme Spanier_! (I hate that stupid Spaniard) _Es ist wie Palermo noch einmal, verdammt_! (Its like Palermo all over again, dammit)"

Hungary understood what Berlin had said, while the others looked confused at what the german girl had said.

Berlin panted and slumped to the ground, her face stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy.

Rome had bursted into the room, out of breath.

"Berlin? Are you alright?" The italia asked worriedly, running over to Berlin's hunched form.

"N-No! I hate that stupid Spaniard! I don't want to see his face tonight!" Berlin wailed.

Rome cringed but rubbed the Berlin's back. The others had exited the room, leaving the two alone.

_~With the real Madrid~_

Madrid was having trouble digesting the news.

Apparently some girls walked up to him, saying that they were taking out to eat tonight when he never even spoke to those girls before!

But the others, minus Rome and Berlin, had told Madrid that Palermo dressed as him and Berlin saw Palermo kissing another girl dressed as Madrid.

This made the Spaniard boy furious. Was Palermo trying to sabatoge his date with Berlin?

Madrid muttered and walked off, more like stomped off, to find Berlin and tell her what truly happned.

He wanted to spend a night alone with Berlin without any trouble, but Palermo just had to ruin it!

"_Maldita Palermo_! (Damn Palermo)" Madrid finally arrived at Berlin's house and saw Berlin alone on the front porch.

Madrid appraoched Berlin and she snapped her head towards his direction and glared. Madrid flinched, but he then said, "Berlin, _mi nina, mi amor. _(My girl, my love) That wasn't me, but it was Palermo. You can understand that, _si_?" Berlin slowly nodded and ran to hug the Spaniard.

This surprised Madrid but he hugged the german girl back.

"Now, shall we go watch the fireworks?" "_Ja_, we shall."

And with that, the two watched the fireworks on a secluded hill, the fireworks busrting into many colors and shapes. Many, in which had hearts.

Now with Spain and Romano, lets, er say, they had a fun night. A _very fun_ night indeed.

Germany and Italy were just sitting on a bench together and watching the fireworks. Italy holding Germany's hand.

Right as the last firework was about to explode, Madrid took Berlin's face and kissed her. A sweet kiss yet simple kiss. The night had ended well, and Palermo had got beaten to a pulp yet again.

-====Such a sappy ending I think...====-

**Leo-san: This was pretty short I guess. It only took up two full pages. Anyways, review please! **_**Und auf Wiedersehen! **_**(And goodbye!) Well, for now anyways.**


	2. Turtles

**Leo-san: Well here's another drabble. This one is about MadridxBerlin. Its mostly fluff but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Madrid. Madrid belongs to Kikilu Banner.**

-====Turtles====-

Turtles...they were everywhere she looked.

Currently, Berlin was at Spain's house, waiting for her boyfriend Madrid. Yes, the officially became a couple after much persuasion from Madrid's part at least to say.

Anways, back to the point, Berlin saw so many turtles right when she opened the front door.

And she was watching with amused lavender-blue eyes at Romano who was freking out because he had baby turtles all over him.

Berlin was stood front door, waiting for Madrid to come. But she was couldn't help but snicker every now at Romano who was still freaking out.

Italy and Spain were on the couch, naming each and every baby turtle. And yes, Italy tagged along so he can go see Romano and Spain.

Ah, now you're wondering why Berlin is waiting for Madrid? Well, Madrid asked Berlin on a date. A date to a secluded beach just the two of them. And no perverted thoughts like France...you sick minded people.

Well, Berlin was dressed in board shorts and a sports bra type swimsuit, even though Hungary tried to get Berlin into a bikini, but thats a different story. Anyways, Berlin's swimsuit design was the German's flag. Her brother bought this swimsuit for her.

After waiting for another five minutes, Berlin set her stuff down, careful there was no turtles then headed to Madrid's room.

Arriving at Madrid's door, she knocked loudly on his door loudly.

She heard shuffling, muffled words, and a few crashes. She rose a eyebrow in amusement. Berlin smirked a bit evilly.

She kicked the door open to the Spaniards room, startling her boyfreind who was half way into a white tank top, showing off his torso. Berlin's smirk grew wider.

"B-Berna!" Madrid yelled, his face bright red.

"_Ja _(Yes)? You vere taking too long, so I decided to see what was taking you too long,"Berlin walked over to Madrid and ran her fingers over his chest and torso, making the Spaniard shiver a bit at the touch, "though, I don't get why you're trying to hide. I am going to see you shirtless at the beach anyways, _leibe _(love)." Berlin whispered the last part into his ear, making the boy turn even redder.

She chuckled then looked at her boyfriend's swim trunks. The design of it was Spain's flag.

She grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, he then kissed her back, except on the lips.

After Madrid got his stuff, they headed back to the living and saw that Romano had fainted from freaking out too much and was lying on the floor, baby turtles crawling over him.

The looked at each other then bid Spain and Italy good bye.

After some time, they had arrived at the beach. You can imagine the beach anyway you want reader.

The two sat down on the beach towel that Madrid set out for them and they watched the sunset. Berlin laying her head on Madrid's shoulder and he laid his head on her head.

It was peaceful, until, The Bad Touch (or Friends) Trio showed up and crashed the party.

The rest is up to your imagination my dear readers.

-====Such a crappy ending I think====-

**Leo-san: Well, I hoped you like this chapter! I got this idea after re-watching that video of Spain and Romano getting overwhelmed by baby turtles! Anyways, please review and you can request a story by review. _Auf Weidersehen_! (Good bye)**


	3. Maple Pancakes

**Leo: Herro everybody! I know it's been awhile since I wrote a one-shot of the sorts. Well, this one is just a random thing I thought up of and I'm actually typing this in my Financial Literature class and I'll most likely finish at home….. Yeah, I know. You're all wondering, "Leo, why are you doing this during class? Don't you have work to do?" And that my dear readers, is yes, I do have work but it bothers me how I haven't written in awhile. Well onto the story! Warning, humans names involved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! My friend Kikilu Banner owns Tyler (Washington D.C.). I only own the story, plot, and my OC Ottawa, the capital of Canada.**

**Pairings: No pairings this time.**

**People appearing in this fic: Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Neha 'Neni' Williams (Ottawa), Kumajirou, Matthew Williams, Kumanini (Neha's pet polar bear), Francis Bonnefoy, and Tyler Jones (Washington D.C.)**

**Genre: Fluff, Humor**

-===Financial Lit bores me a bit….===-

_Maple Pancakes_

Neha Williams, also known as Neni, was sitting on the couch boredly upside down with her pet polar bear Kumanini sitting beside her. She groaned and flipped over, making her fall off the couch. Kumanini looked at her with a bored expression.

"I'm hungry, make me some food." Kumanini demanded. Neha just giggled and stood up, picking up the bear, she headed into the kitchen to make maple flavored pancakes.

Kumajirou trotted into the kitchen and sat by her feet. "I'm hungry too, make me some." Neha just nodded until her big brother Matthew came into the kitchen.

"Are you making pancakes Neha?" He asked. Neha just nodded,

"Okay, Tyler, Francis, Arthur and Alfred are coming over so can you make enough for everybody?" Neha groaned lightly and just gave a defeated nod.

Matthew laughs lightly, "Sorry about that, it was kind of a late notice." He apologized.

Neha smiled in forgiveness, "It's alright _gran frère_. It's not your fault. I'll just make Kumanini's and Kumajirou's pancakes first since they seem hungry."

Neha set Kumanini on the ground and got out the necessary ingredients to make the maple flavored pancakes.

Just as she was about to mix the ingredients her cousin Tyler bursts through the door yelling something about WW2 and Hitler.

"HAHAHA! I wonder if Hitler was still around and he would be running around in a red speedo!" Tyler boasted. Arthur walked in behind him and whacked the boy in the back of his head, "Git! Don't be a bloody wanker and see what's real."

Alfred strided through the door with Francis behind him. "Don't be such a kill joy Artie! Let Tyler have his dreams. And besides, you're imaginary friends aren't even real!"

Arthur glowered at the American, "They are so real! You're aliens are the ones that aren't real!"

So Arthur and Alfred are now arguing about what's real and what's not real, while everybody watches them with a sweat drop.

Neha went back to making the pancakes while Kumanini was on the counter, watching her intently. As Neha flipped the pancakes, Tyler walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"Making your special maple flavored pancakes Neni?" He asked. Neha nodded and automatically corrected him, "Its Neha, Tyler, not Neni."

"Yeah, but your name is hard to say." He whined, making the puppy dog face.

Neha sighed and ignored her American cousin when Francis came over and peered over her shoulder. "Ma chère, the pancakes you make are quite delicious, well, you are French after all. Unlike Arthur's cooking, his taste so bad. It's not even considered food." He said dramatically.

The Englishman looked over at Francis with a scowl, "Shut up you bloody frog!"

Francis just laughed his perverted/weird laugh while looking over at Arthur.

"But I only state the truth _mon ami_." The Frenchie smirked while Alfred had to hold back Arthur so he wouldn't rip the others throat out.

Matthew watched in the background, once again forgotten. Kumajirou trotted up to Matthew's feet and looked up, with a tilt of his head and a confused expression, "Who are you again?" The bear asked.

"I'm Matthew, your owner, Kumashaki." The bear just nodded and walked away, leaving Matthew to be once again, invisible to everybody. Except Neha and Kumanini of course.

Neha, during the whole commotion, had finished the pancakes. It was enough for everybody to have and incase they wanted seconds, mostly Alfred and Tyler. And maybe the Prussian dude who drops by unexpectedly.

Just as she set the last pancake on the plate and put the plate of pancakes on the table, a red eyed albino walked into the house, a smirk on his face.

"Kesesese! The awesome me has arrived! Bow down!" He bellowed and Matthew face palmed.

Everyone looked over at the albino and sighed simultaneously.

"Hi Gil, Neha made some pancakes, would you like some?" Matthew asked, Gilbert just grinned.

"Of course! Why would I, the awesome Prussia, turn down pancakes? Pancakes are as awesome as me! Kesesese!" The Prussian proclaimed and Gilbird chirped happily.

Gilbird flew over to Kumajirou and landed on the bears head. Neha looked at Gilbert and just sighed.

She set the table neatly and laid out many napkins and grabbed 4 bottles of maple syrup.

She knew she was going to use a lot and she also knew Matthew was going to drown his in maple syrup also.

Tyler finally noticing Gilbert, he ran over and tackled hugged the Prussian to the ground.

Gilbert caught Tyler and steadied himself before they both feel over.

"_Mein got!_ Why'd you tackle hug me Tyler?" Gilbert grunted, pushing the younger male off of him.

"Because! I have a very important question to ask you!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"And what would that be?" Gilbert questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Alfred and Francis just laughed while Arthur, Neha, and Matthew sighed.

"Okay! So if Hitler was still alive, would he be partying in a red speedo and own a yacht?" Tyler looked at Gilbert with hopeful excited eyes.

The Prussian just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, sure, whatever you say kid…" Tyler gave a holler of joy and ran around.

Gilbert just grinned then spoke up, "Oh, Bernadine also told me that you and Neha need to meet up at your secret hideout place this Friday."

Tyler stopped and looked at Gilbert while Neha just nodded and said quietly, "Alright. We'll be there."

"HAHAHAHA! I, the young hero, shall tell everybody about this experience!" Tyler proclaimed. Neha just laughed nervously at her cousin.

"Um, I think Luna would brush it off and call you a 'Bloody wanker' or something along those lines." Tyler drooped a bit at that but then perked up again.

"A hero like me won't feel down from something like that!" Tyler grinned idiotically while Alfred gave a thumbs up in approval and Arthur facepalmed at both of their idiotic minds.

"Guys, we need to stop talking or the maple pancakes will get cold." Matthew said, at this everyone got to the table and started getting their food.

Kumanini sitting on Neha's lap, well because the bear wanted to be fed instead. Kumajirou ate his pancakes while sitting in his own chair and Matthew had to keep scolding the bear for making a mess.

Tyler, Alfred, and Gilbert dug in like ravenous wolves and had pancake bits and syrup on their face, which made both Arthur and Francis cringe.

It was a relatively normal Sunday morning. It usually is since it was a daily routine. Neha and Matthew mostly get visitors on Sundays, which they find odd.

So, thats our story about Maple Pancakes and Hitler...

-===Don't know what to put here.===-

**Leo: Well, thats all! My friend gave me the idea to put Hitler here and the red speedo. We were that bored in Financial Lit. But no, he does not have a fanfiction account on here, so until next time! And reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
